During assembly of a personal computer, a circuit board must be fastened to a computer frame or chassis. The circuit board is conventionally mounted to the computer chassis using fasteners such as screws or bolts. Corresponding positioning holes are defined in the circuit board and the chassis. The fasteners are usually inserted into the positioning holes and tightened one by one, thereby securing the circuit board to the chassis.